Days Go By and Still I Think Of You
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Sakura returns to Wufei after having joined the enemy as a spy. Sons of War Timeline. Occurs after "These Hands Are Small"


Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song One Of Us belongs to Abba, the A*Teens and the companies that recorded it. It was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

****

After the events of "These Hands Are Small", Sakura finds herself alone and wishing she was back with Wufei, but if she returns, will Wufei's life ever be the same again?

Dedicated to my best friend, the Cherry Blossom Ninja.

****

**_Days Go By and Still I Think of You_**

By 

**_Hideki LaShae_**

            The girl walks into her superior's office. Her shoulder-length black hair is pulled up into a bun to keep it out of her face. Her slanted black eyes look towards the man at the desk, and she salutes him. "Li Sakura, reporting as requested!"

            "Good afternoon, Private Li," says the tall man standing. He wears an OZ uniform, much like the one that Sakura wears, only his is decorated with medals and insignia to indicate his rank. "I'm speaking to each member of your unit separately about this next mission. What are your feelings about the Gundams, Private?"

            "The Gundams killed my parents!" exclaims Sakura, "I believe it was number five that actually killed them, but I can't be certain! I've only ever seen numbers two, three, and five! If I had my way, those Gundams would be scrap metal in some museum! After what they've done to me… to my family… they all deserve to die!"

            "That's what I hoped you'd say, Private. We've been having a rather bad spot of luck recently when it comes to the Gundams. We suspect that we might have a leak somewhere," says the Lieutenant walking around his desk, "So I'm testing everyone. Do you know who might be the leak?"

            "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know anyone that doesn't totally hate the Gundams. To my knowledge, we are all completely dedicated to OZ!" exclaims Sakura, "I know that I personally haven't been giving any information to the Gundams! I want to see them burn! I wouldn't help them!"

            "I knew I could trust you, Private Li," says the Lieutenant, "I actually suspect that your Squad commander is the leak."

            Sakura thinks over this information for a moment. "I suppose that might make sense. He is rather fond of that Pacifist girl… the Sanc Princess, Relena Peacecraft. He could be supplying information to the Gundams so that peace might be established quicker. If one side wins the war fast, then maybe we can have a few moments of peace. If that's what he thinks, then he's insane!"

            "I agree, Private Li. Would you be willing to do a little private mission for me?" asks the Lieutenant, "To discover if your Squad commander is our leak?"

            "Anything you say, sir!" exclaims Sakura.

            "All right… I need you to find proof that he's the leak," says the Lieutenant.

            "If he is… you'll get your proof!" exclaims Sakura, "I swear it!"

            "Dismissed, Private," says the Lieutenant.

            Sakura salutes again and leaves the office. She heads off to the barracks. She lies down on her bed and closes her eyes.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~  
            Sakura reached out and gently took his hand.

            Wufei smiled at her and pulled her close for a quick kiss on the cheek.

            "Oh, Wufei! Look!" exclaimed Sakura pointing to a couple coming out of a small church in their wedding day best. She sighed.

            "They look happy," said Wufei simply.

            Wufei and Sakura stopped walking at looked at the couple as their friends and family followed them out of the church throwing rice towards them.

            The married couple climbed into a fancily decorated limousine and smiled at everyone. They shared a long, passionate kiss before the best man closed the door. Then the limo drove away.

**_            They passed me by, all of those great romances_**

**_            You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances…_**

            "Do you think that we could ever have something like that?" asked Sakura.

            "I thought you didn't want that," said Wufei.

            "I… I don't…" Sakura sighed sadly.

            "Yes… you do," said Wufei, "You want to be married, and probably have a family too."

            "What's wrong with that?" asked Sakura, "A family might actually be nice!"

            "We can't… It wouldn't be fair… You know that."

            "Don't we deserve some happiness?"

            "Of course we do… but we can't have that yet," replied Wufei, "If we had our own happiness at the expense of everyone else's happiness… it wouldn't be worth it. Could you live like that, Sakura?"

            **_My picture clear, everything seemed so easy… _**

            Sakura shook her head. "It isn't right that we should put the happiness of everyone else before our own!"

            "Let's discuss this when we get home," said Wufei.

            "I'm not going home… I love you, Wufei. I will always love you, and there will never be another man who holds as big a place in my heart as you do," said Sakura, "No matter what happens in the future, please believe me when I tell you that I will never stop loving you!"

            "Sakura? What are you talking about?" asked Wufei, "You're acting really weird! But it'll take a lot more than that to make me stop loving you!" He pulled Sakura into a warm embrace.

            "You're trying to make this hard for me, aren't you?" asked Sakura.

            Wufei lowered his mouth to catch Sakura in a long kiss.

            "I love you, Wufei…" Sakura pushed Wufei back. "I can help you so much better if I'm not around to get in your way!"

            Wufei's slanted black eyes widened drastically. "What?"

            "Good-bye, Wufei! I'm sorry! I love you, but this is good-bye!" exclaimed Sakura. She turned her back to Wufei and ran away.

            **_And so I dealt you the blow_**

**_            One of us had to go…_**

            "Sakura!" yelled Wufei running after her.

            Sakura ducked into a crowd and disappeared.  
                                    ~~~~~~~~~END~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

            "No!" exclaims Sakura sitting straight up.

            "Okay… if you don't want to lend me your lipstick that's fine!" exclaims the redhead beside Sakura's bed, "But there's really no reason to snap at me like that!"

            "Oh! Monica! It's you!" exclaims Sakura, "Sorry! I was having a nightmare! What was that you wanted?"

            "Oh, I didn't realize you were asleep," says Monica, "Could I borrow your red lipstick? I have a date tonight with that cute guy from the Mess Hall!"

            "Oh, yeah! Sure!" exclaims Sakura pulling a small cosmetic bag from beneath her mattress and opening it. She pulls out a tube of red lipstick. "You can have that! I rarely use it anyway!"

            "Thanks, Sakura! You're the best!" exclaims Monica smiling, "Now… do you want to talk about this nightmare?"

            "Oh, it's nothing really… It's about the man I left behind… When I came to join OZ, I had to leave my best friend, my lover, behind," says Sakura.

            "So that's why you don't date. You're still hung up on him," says Monica, "Is he out there waiting for you somewhere?"

            "I hope so, but the way I left him… I highly doubt it," says Sakura, "I was a little harsh. He didn't want me to come here. He thought I was putting myself in unnecessary danger."

            "Don't worry about it… If he truly loved you, when you go back, he'll be waiting!" exclaims Monica, "I have a sense about these things!"

            "I hope you're right, Monica. I don't think I can live the rest of my life without him." Sakura falls back down onto her bed.

            "Then go call him!" exclaims Monica, "I need to get ready for my date!"

            "I have a few things to do myself," says Sakura climbing slowly from her bed. She smiles as she heads for the door. "I'll catch you later!"

            Sakura hurries off to track down some information to see if her Squad leader is leaking information to the Gundams.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Good work, Private Li," says the Lieutenant, "You've tracked down our leak. I'm going to suggest you for a promotion in rank."

            "No thank you, sir. I like where I am," says Sakura, "I like the motor pool."

            "Very well," says the Lieutenant, "I know I can trust you. So let me tell you about your next mission. You know that the motor pool is taking a transport of the new Aquarius class mobile suits to Lake Victoria base in two weeks, don't you?"

            "I was not aware that it was the Aquarius class, sir. I only knew that it was a mobile suit transport," says Sakura.

            "Well, you will be taking the Aquarius as well as the upgraded Capricorns. We cannot afford to have this mission leaked!" exclaims the Lieutenant, "So I need you to make sure that the Squad leader was the only leak! There are five Gundams, and at least three of them have been coming to sabotage us each time we try a transport! They've never been known to work together, so there must be more than one leak… unless the Squad leader actually knew all the pilots of those Gundams!"

            "I will not rest until I discover the other spies!" exclaims Sakura, "I guarantee it, sir!"

            "Good," says the Lieutenant, "Dismissed."

            Sakura nods her head and walks out of the Lieutenant's office.

            Over the next week and a half, three more people in the motor pool are arrested for giving information to the Gundam pilots, and Sakura finds herself lying on her bed in silent fits of tears as she stares up at the dark ceiling above her. She whispers so as not to wake any of the others who sleep in the barracks, "I miss you, Wufei."

            **_One of us is crying_**

**_            One of us is lying_**

**_            In her lonely bed_**

**_            Staring at the ceiling_**

**_            Wishing she was somewhere else instead… _**

            Sakura tries, but she knows she won't find sleep that night. She cries all through the night, wishing that she were with him, the boy she loves. The morning finds her once again in the Lieutenant's office.

            "Sir… I believe I have found all of the leaks and I now have a special request," says Sakura.

            "What is it, Private Li?" asks the Lieutenant.

            **_One of us is lonely… _**

            "I would like to have tonight off duty," says Sakura, "My brother has come into town. He works with the circus. I would like to go and see him. We haven't seen each other since our parents died."

            "I didn't know you had a brother," says the Lieutenant.

            "We're… not close. I don't like to talk about it, sir," says Sakura.

            "Well… you have done more than your share of work for me these past few weeks, so I suppose that I could grant this small request," says the Lieutenant, "And remember… speak to no one of our mission. You may trust your brother, but even he might have spies around him."

            "I will not tell anyone," says Sakura, "Thank you, sir."

            "Dismissed."

            Sakura walks out of the office thinking about Wufei. She stops by the row of pay phones and stares at them for a moment.

            **_One of us is only_**

**_            Waiting for a call…_**

            Sakura turns and walks away from the pay phones quickly. She heads to the barracks to get her wallet before she gets her motorcycle from the motor pool. She rides her motorcycle off the base and heads into town. She tries to think of what she'll do and what she'll say. Her slanted black eyes suddenly fall on a blond haired boy just about a year older than her, although his face is no indication of that. She stops her motorcycle.

            The blond haired boy heads into a run-down apartment building.

            Sakura smiles to herself. She had suspected as much. She rides her motorcycle to a side street, and she parks it there. She looks at her OZ uniform and chuckles. She heads off on foot to do a little shopping. If she's going to see Wufei, she might as well make him dinner as sort of an apology for leaving him so abruptly. She stops on the street when she sees a teenaged couple sitting in their car kissing as they wait for the light to change.

            **_Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_**

            Wishing she had never left at all… 

            Sakura hurries to a specialty food shop and she enters.

            An hour and one quick question later, Sakura walks up the stairs of the apartment building that she had seen the blond-haired boy enter. She stops at the apartment that encompasses the entire third floor. She knocks on the door. "Pizza delivery!"

            Sakura hears a rustling behind the door and the scraping of chairs on the floor.

            "We didn't order any pizza!" exclaims a masculine voice from inside.

            "Oh, come on! If I don't deliver this, I'm going to be fired!" exclaims Sakura, "Please! Don't play this trick on me!"

            After a moment, the door opens, and Sakura stands face to face with the blond haired boy she had seen enter the apartment earlier.

            "We didn't order any pizza," says the boy, "This isn't a trick! And since when did OZ soldiers deliver pizza?"

            "Okay, so it's my trick!" exclaims Sakura pushing the bag into the boy's arms and pushing him into the room. She kicks the door closed with her foot and she looks at the five boys that surround her.

            The blond haired boy stands holding the bag of groceries with wide, sapphire blue eyes staring at Sakura. He has a boyish face that makes him look innocent as if the war hadn't touched him at all.

            Just to the left of the blond boy stands a violet-eyed stud with a chestnut brown braid falling down his back. He grins as his eyes gaze over her and her body. Under slightly closer inspection, his eyes turn out to be a deep blue-violet.

            To Sakura's right stands the tallest of the five boys. His face holds an emotionless look, but his emerald green eyes hold a spark of surprise, the only true sign that there's someone home. His brown hair falls over his face to hide one of his eyes.

            A boy with wild, unruly dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes stands next to him, and in the center of the small grouping is the boy Sakura came to see.

            **_Now it's different, I want you to know… _**

            This boy wears a traditional Chinese outfit in white to contrast the black of his slanted eyes. His black hair is slicked back into a small ponytail that's tied at the base of his neck. His name is Chang Wufei. He speaks quietly. "Sakura."

            "Wufei!" exclaims Sakura throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

            Wufei wraps his arms around Sakura's back as he kisses her hungrily in return. He pushes her back a step and looks at her uniform. "You've joined OZ?"

            "Yes… that's why I left you! I'm an undercover agent now! I have some information for you and your friends," says Sakura, "From the Cherry Blossom Ninja!"

            "Cherry Blossom Ninja?" asks Wufei as his eyes widen, "You're the one who's been giving Tro…"

            "I've been giving you information through him, yes," says Sakura. She rips off her OZ hat and tosses it to the floor at her feet. She steps on it and grinds her heel into it.

            "Sakura… this is Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Quatre," says Wufei.

            "Hello, I'm Wufei's girlfriend, Li Sakura, the Cherry Blossom Ninja!" exclaims Sakura smiling at everyone, "You're looking a little thin, Wufei. I'm glad I brought food with me. Point me to the kitchen. I'm making Oden for dinner tonight!"

            "Uh… this way," says Quatre carrying the bag of groceries into the kitchen.

            Sakura follows Quatre with everyone else following behind her.

            "Sakura… get out of that uniform!" exclaims Wufei, "It makes you look bad!"

            "Well… sorry, but I'm a bit busy at the moment," says Sakura taking the bag from Quatre. She sets it on the counter and starts digging through it for the particular items she needs. She pulls out the stock pot, some of the seasoning packets, and the seaweed. She places the stockpot in the sink and starts to fill it with water. "So if you're really that desperate to get me out of this uniform, Wufei, you'll have to do it yourself!"

            Wufei blushes slightly and keeps his eyes turned away from his comrades.

            Sakura moves the stockpot to the stove and adds the seasoning and the seaweed. She turns the fire on beneath the pot.

            Wufei grabs Sakura's hand as she turns around. "You're not going to wear that uniform in this house!"

            "Just let this cook and stir occasionally!" Sakura smiles. Her black eyes meet Wufei's. Her voice sounds with desperation, "Bedroom!"

            Wufei pulls Sakura out of the kitchen with the others following behind. They quickly enter the room with the double bed and close the door.

            "Hey! That's my room!" exclaims Duo going to the door and trying to open it. "They locked me out! They're defiling my bedroom, and they won't even let me watch!"

            "Let Wufei have his moment, Duo," says Heero.

            "About that… You never let me bring a woman home!" exclaims Duo.

            "If I did, you'd have a woman here every night," says Heero, "Besides… which one of us ever thought Wufei would get a woman… especially one who might do that."

            "Wufei… with a woman?" asks Trowa. He shakes his head and moves over to sit down on the couch. He chuckles lightly. "Wufei has a girlfriend."

            "Well, you definitely have a point there," says Quatre looking at the door, "I never pictured Wufei as having a girlfriend."

            Duo presses his ear to the door.

            Quatre shakes his head. "I'll go stir the… whatever."

            "Get away from the door, Duo," orders Heero as Quatre heads back into the kitchen.

            "Shhh… It's just getting good," hisses Duo, "Sounds like he's finished undressing her and is moving her over to the bed."

            Heero steps over to Duo and grabs his collar. He pulls him away from the door and shoves him onto the couch beside Trowa.

            Trowa starts clicking through the channels on the TV with the remote.

            Heero sits down in a chair. "We'll be leaving soon."

            "Because Wufei blew our cover by telling his girl where we are," says Duo. He laughs. "I can't believe he had a serious girlfriend and never told us about it! She is really cute though! I guess I don't blame him for wanting to keep her all to himself. She is cute. I wonder if she has a sister!"

            Heero and Trowa watch the TV while Duo rambles on about wanting Heero to allow him to bring a girl home once in awhile.

            After nearly an hour, the bedroom door opens.

            Sakura walks out of the bedroom wearing Wufei's white shirt and a pair of boxers with little hearts on them.

            "Who told you that you could wear my boxer shorts?" asks Duo standing up and staring at Sakura.

            "Sorry," says Sakura before heading into the kitchen.

            Wufei emerges from the bedroom with a satisfied grin on his face.

            Quatre walks out of the kitchen. He moves over and sits down beside Trowa.

            "I never told her where we were." Wufei sits down in the last chair.

            Duo retakes his seat on the couch. "Then how did she find us, Wufei?"

            "She's a ninja. She has her ways," says Wufei, "I swear that I never told her where we were. She didn't even know we were staying together. She thought I was alone, until she saw Quatre on the street earlier. She recognized your face from when we were working side by side against OZ."

            "You say that you two used to work together against OZ?" asks Heero.

            Wufei nods. "She'd go onto their bases and wreak havoc. I'd back her up with Nataku."

            "Then why did she go join OZ?" asks Duo.

            "She wanted to help me by becoming a spy," says Wufei, "So she infiltrated the enemy. Trust me… She hates OZ more than we do."

            **_I saw myself as a concealed attraction_**

**_            I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action… _**

            Sakura walks back into the room. "OZ killed my family. Luckily I am a good actress. They believe that you five killed my parents, Wufei is actually my brother, and he's a part of the circus that just came into town."

            "So that's how you see me… as a clown?" asks Wufei.

            Sakura shakes her head. "No… You'd be the lion-tamer… fearless and strong… So, 'Fei, do your friends like Oden?"

            Wufei shrugs as Sakura walks over and sits down across his lap. "Never asked. I thought you had left."

            "I'm sorry about that," says Sakura, "But you were always trying to protect me. I thought that you would be better off without me there to protect. I didn't want to leave you, but I knew you wouldn't approve of my idea to join OZ as a secret agent."

            "You're right. I wouldn't approve. I want you out!" orders Wufei.

            "I was planning on it… I knew that you don't want me there," says Sakura, "But I can't go around with you anymore either. I'm too close to danger going around with you. I love you, but I put you in danger when you try to protect me."

            Wufei kisses Sakura's cheek quickly. "I love you, Sakura."

            "You've always been there, Wufei, to protect me… but I won't put you in danger anymore. I'll be leaving OZ, but I'll be staying away from you as well," says Sakura, "because I don't want you to be hurt over me."

            **_Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving… _**

            "How I hate it when you're right. It is too dangerous for you to travel with me. It's also too dangerous for you to be with OZ. I can't protect you there! First thing in the morning, I'm sending you someplace safe!" exclaims Wufei.

            **_One of us had to go… _**

            "Don't you even want to know what information I brought you this time?" asks Sakura with a smile.

            "What information do you have?" asks Duo grinning at the girl.

            Sakura turns her full attention to the other four pilots. "In a few days, we're moving a shipment of mobile suits to Lake Victoria base. It's supposed to be a shipment of Aquarius and upgraded Capricorns, but we're also taking a new prototype Gemini. Only the people at the top of the totem pole know we're taking the Gemini. This Gemini is made with Gundamium alloy."

            "What?" asks Heero with wide Prussian blue eyes.

            "I brought you a disk I copied," says Sakura pulling off her shoe. She breaks the sole away from the main part of the shoe, and she pulls out a small circular CD. She holds it out towards Heero.

            Heero takes the disk and examines it in his hand.

            "That has the plans for the Gemini," says Sakura fixing her shoe again and placing it back on her foot, "And the route we'll be taking to Lake Victoria. Our commander was so sure we had a leak, that when I gave him a couple of dogs, he accepted it. They planned to change the route the day we headed out… to that. The original route is on there too. Your Gundam should be able to read that disk easily enough. And Wufei, I will be heading back to OZ. Just until this transfer is complete. If I don't show back up, they'll figure me for a leak, and change everything."

            **_That's how I started the show… _**

            Wufei tightens his arm around Sakura.

            Sakura leans against Wufei and kisses his cheek. "I have to go check the Oden."

            Wufei releases Sakura and she stands. She heads into the kitchen.

            "Do you trust her, Wufei?" asks Duo.

            Wufei smiles and nods. "She's been a strong ally for me. She used to infiltrate OZ bases for me using her ninja training. While she was causing a disturbance and wrecking the place, I completed my mission."

            Heero takes the disk over to his laptop and turns the computer on. He sits down at the small desk and inserts the disk. He pulls up the file manager and looks over the list of contents. He pulls up the plans for the Gemini suit.

            Trowa stands up silently and moves to stand behind Heero. He looks over the plans for the suit. "Not good."

            "We'll have to destroy it," says Heero.

            "So we're going to take the advice of a woman we've never met?" asks Quatre.

            "She's been giving us information that's worked out before," says Duo, "All those messages that Trowa's been getting have been signed the Cherry Blossom Ninja."

            "So why didn't Wufei think it was Sakura until she showed up here?" replies Quatre.

            "I don't know… ask him," says Duo. He crosses his arms over his chest.

            "She had left me. I thought she had left because she was going somewhere that would be safe, and she'd meet up with me after the war." Wufei stands up. "I didn't suspect she'd put herself in greater danger. So I didn't think she'd have access to that information. I should have known better. Her name means Cherry Blossom, and she is a ninja. And she's also stubborn and reckless!"

            "What do we do about her?" asks Trowa.

            "She's my girl… I'll figure that out." Wufei gazes towards the kitchen. He hears a faint sound of chopping. He walks over to Heero and Trowa by the computer, and he looks at the screen.

            Sakura's voice breaks the silence as she starts to sing in Chinese.

            Wufei closes his eyes and smiles slightly as he listens to Sakura singing in the kitchen.

            Sakura walks back into the living room singing. "Dinner should be done in an hour!"

            Wufei moves to wrap his arms around Sakura, and he kisses her again.

            Sakura wraps her arms around Wufei's back and she hugs him tightly. "I've missed you, Wufei."

            "When are you planning on leaving OZ?" asks Wufei.

            "During the transport mission. My truck gets the Gemini," says Sakura, "I'm always number four in our caravan, and number four always gets the problem as they call it. They figure you'd get the first three and the last three. Then maybe number four would get through, but I'm not letting that suit get anywhere! Not this time!"

            "This time, we'll be helping you," says Heero.

            Sakura smiles.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Everyone sits in the living room eating dinner and watching a movie.

            Wufei sits in a chair with Sakura in front of him leaning back against his legs.

            "Where did you learn to make Oden, Sakura?" asks Heero.

            "I lived with a Japanese family after OZ killed my parents," says Sakura, "Why? Don't you like it?"

            "You left out the best part," says Heero.

            "If you're talking about the ganmo, Wufei doesn't like it so I always leave it out," says Sakura.

            Heero nods.

            "Don't mind him! He likes it because he didn't have to cook!" exclaims Duo smiling, "As long as we don't have to cook, we'll like anything! But this is really good! I've never had Oden before! Can I marry you?"

            Sakura and Wufei both glare at Duo.

            "Okay, I guess that's a definite no!" exclaims Duo turning his eyes to the TV quickly.

            "If Sakura gets married, it'll be to me!" exclaims Wufei.

            "What?" Sakura tilts her head to look back at Wufei.

            "Don't tell me you've changed your mind about wanting happiness," says Wufei.

            Sakura shakes her head. "Nope! I still want it! With you!"

            Wufei stands up. He takes the mostly empty bowl from Sakura's hands and heads into the kitchen with the two bowls. He returns in a moment and grabs Sakura's hand. "We're going to bed early."

            Sakura scrambles to her feet as Wufei starts to pull her towards Duo's bedroom again.

            "Hey, that's my room!" exclaims Duo with a knowing grin.

            Wufei pulls Sakura into the bedroom, and the door swings closed.

            Sakura slides the lock into place as Wufei starts to pull his clothes off.

            "I've missed you, Sakura, and not just for the times spent in bed or your cooking. I think what I missed the most was your smile," says Wufei dropping his clothing to the floor.

            "I've missed you too! I was so stupid to leave!" exclaims Sakura. She smiles at Wufei as she quickly sheds the clothing she wears. "I've missed having you there to protect me… even when I didn't need you to be. I wish I had never left!"

            Wufei pulls Sakura to the double bed and lowers her down on top of it. He climbs into bed and lies on top of her, letting her get used to being near him once again before he forces her legs to spread apart for him.

            "I've missed this too," they both whisper.

            Sakura giggles. "Our after mission ritual… get someplace safe and make love until we no longer have the strength to move."

            "That was always good, but so was just simply waking up in your arms," says Wufei. He gives Sakura a long kiss to end their conversation and begin their mutual act of love.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Sakura wears her OZ uniform as she fixes a quick breakfast for everyone.

            "You're all ready to leave, I see," says Wufei.

            Sakura nods. She turns to see the bag in his hand. "So are you…"

            "Well, our cover is blown now… because of you," says Wufei, "So we're moving to another location. We'll be there to help you with the transport though. You be careful."

            "You be careful," says Sakura. She grabs a piece of toast. "Breakfast is ready if you and your friends want it. I need to head back now."

            Wufei kisses Sakura before he lets her walk out the door.

            Heero and Trowa walk out of their shared bedroom and drop their bags by the door. They both look at Wufei.

            "She made breakfast, and then she left," says Wufei dropping his bag. He grabs a piece of toast and starts to eat it.

            "Wufei! Your girlfriend stole by boxers!" exclaims Duo storming into the living room from the room with the double bed, "The ones with the little hearts that she'd been wearing yesterday! She stole them! They were my favorite!"

            Wufei chuckles.

            Duo drops his bag on the floor. "It's not funny, Wufei! I want them back!"

            Quatre walks out of the room that he normally shares with Wufei. He tosses his bag into the pile, and he heads into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

            "I'll tell her that next time we see her," says Wufei.

            "Okay… everyone grab some breakfast and we'll leave," says Heero.

            Three days later, five Gundams wait in ambush for the OZ caravan.

            The OZ caravan moves along the windy road.

            Heavyarms steps out in front of the caravan and unleashes his arsenal.

            Sandrock takes up a position as the rear guard, and the other three Gundams emerge on the sides of the caravan.

            Sakura jumps out of the driver's seat of the fourth truck as soon as it stops. She slams her hand onto the side of the truck as she starts to run and fall down the hill. Her truck explodes.

            A large grayish-green mobile suit rises up from the flames of Sakura's truck. It aims its weapon towards her and the machine gun fires.

            Sakura drops down to the ground and rolls into the tree line at the base of the steep hill. She tries to hide her body from the machine gun fire while she rips her shirt off to bandage the wound she already got in her leg.

            Shenlong Gundam holds its staff with the beam saber blade at the tip, and it forces the fiery blade through the cockpit of the mobile suit.

            Deathscythe swings his deadly scythe into another truck to destroy it.

            The five Gundams work as a team to quickly destroy the trucks and the precious mobile suit cargo within.

            Wing Gundam moves down to locate Sakura while the others finish turning the mobile suits into molten piles of scrap.

            Sakura leans against a tree with her OZ shirt bound around her right thigh. She smiles at the Gundam. "I'm okay!"

            "Let's go…"

            Sakura stands up using the tree for support. She limps back up towards the road.

            Wufei climbs down from his cockpit and lifts Sakura into his arms. "Are you okay?"

            "Nothing I haven't had happen before," says Sakura with a smile, "You can dress my wounds later."

            Wufei helps Sakura up into the cockpit with him. He sits down with her in his lap. "I need to take you someplace safe."

            "Is there really such a place?" asks Sakura.

            "I have some friends… You can stay with them," says Wufei.

            "Wufei, take your friend and go," says Quatre, "We'll meet you at the appointed rendezvous location!"

            "I may be late getting there!" exclaims Wufei.

            "And I thought Duo was the only one of us with his mind constantly stuck on sex," says Quatre with a sigh.

            Wufei blushes.

            "Go on, Wufei. We'll be at the rendezvous point when you get there!" exclaims Heero.

            Wing Gundam, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock all take off and depart the scene.

            Wufei kisses Sakura before leaving the area with her in Shenlong. "I hope you like China."

            "Is that where you're taking me?" asks Sakura.

            Wufei nods.

            "I'll get used to it," says Sakura, "I'm sure I'll love China, even though I've never been there before. My parents were born in China. They headed into space. That's where I was born."

            "I know. You've told me."

            Sakura leans up against Wufei and strokes his chest.

            Shenlong lands outside a quiet temple in China, and Wufei quickly disguises it with camouflaged netting before he takes Sakura into the temple.

            The Chinese priests tend to the wounds on Sakura's legs while Wufei speaks to the head priest and asks his request.

            "Thank you," says Wufei, "I need her to be safe."

            The priests who were tending to Sakura's bullet wounds emerge from her bedroom.

            "You may go see her now," says the head priest.

            Wufei walks into Sakura's bedroom and closes the door behind him. He walks up to the bed. "How do you feel?"

            "I'm fine. It's just a few bullet holes. Nothing to be too worried about," says Sakura smiling.

            "You'll be staying here," says Wufei, "Stay here and wait for me. I'll come back to you once the war is over."

            "Promise, Wufei?"

            "I promise, Sakura," says Wufei, "And when I come back, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

            "I'm going to say yes," says Sakura.

            "Promise, Sakura?"

            "I promise, Wufei," says Sakura smiling, "I love you."

            "I love you," says Wufei, "I have to meet the others, but I have some time for our after-mission ritual."

            Sakura blushes.

            Wufei helps Sakura from her clothing before removing his own. He lies down in bed with her and starts to rub her bare skin with his hands.

            Sakura savors the feel of his every touch. Her breathing becomes labored as he awakens her desire with his hands and lips upon her body.

            Wufei pleasures Sakura every way he knows how and he keeps pressing her until she reaches her physical peak. He works diligently to keep her within her state of euphoria while he pleasures himself upon her body.

            Finally after several hours and an equal amount of orgasms, Wufei collapses on top of Sakura.

            Sakura breathes heavily as she wipes the sweat from Wufei's body.

            Wufei rolls off Sakura and smiles at her contentedly. "You're wonderful."

            Sakura giggles and kisses him. "You're better."

            "Than what? Last time?" asks Wufei.

            "Than me… you're better than wonderful!" exclaims Sakura giggling again.

            Wufei pulls Sakura to him and kisses her breast. He releases her breast and moves his mouth up to hers. He takes a long drink of her lips and holds her tightly to him.

            "I wish you didn't have to leave," says Sakura.

            "But I do. I have to make this world safe for us," says Wufei, "I fight because I'm strong. I have to go."

            "Take my heart with you," says Sakura, "I'll be here waiting for you. I'll wait forever for you to come back to me."

            "You won't need to wait forever," says Wufei, "I'll be back as soon as I can… but you won't see me again until the war is over and we can live together in peace."

            "I understand," says Sakura sadly, "I'll miss you."

            "I'll miss you too, but I can't have you around as a distraction," says Wufei, "I need you to stay here where you'll be safe."

            Sakura nods.

            Wufei kisses Sakura again before he climbs out of bed. He helps Sakura into her clothes before he puts his own on. "I hope to be back soon."

            "End the war, Wufei," says Sakura.

            Wufei nods as he heads out of the room.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            **_Now I've changed and I want you to know… _**

            Several months have passed, and Sakura remains at the temple with the Chinese priests. She lies on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her tears flow down her cheeks. She touches her stomach and sighs. Even with all the priests around, she is lonely. She waits for Wufei, patiently like she said she would, but she wishes that he would come to her. She wishes she could be with him. She wishes she could tell him how she's changed and how that change could affect the rest of their lives. She feels stupid for letting things get this way. She feels insignificant, and then she feels something within her belly, and those feelings go away… replaced by a single feeling of fear and wonder at what she should do now. She cries as the war continues to rage on, and the battle, for her, begins again. The days go by and still she thinks of Wufei at least once every minute of every day.

            **_One of us is crying_**

**_            One of us is lying_**

**_            In her lonely bed_**

**_            Staring at the ceiling_**

**_            Wishing she was somewhere else instead_**

**_            One of us is lonely_**

**_            One of us is only_**

**_            Waiting for a call_**

**_            Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small_**

**_            Wishing she had never left at all_**

**_            Never left at all… _**

**_"One of Us" – A*Teens_**


End file.
